In this translational SBIR program, we will develop a totally implantable, wireless, subdural electrode grid for short-term cortical EEG monitoring (less than 30 days). This device will be based upon novel manufacturing processes that will allow synthesis of the wireless implants with integrated electronics at low cost and prices that are competitive with existing wired grids. The availability of this fully implanted subdural grid will substantially reduce hospitalization costs and infection rates associated with cortical EEG monitoring procedures. PUBILC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Surgical intervention is an expensive, time intensive, underutilized technique to treat epilepsy, with less than 5% of the potentially aided patient population being treated in this way. A fully implanted wireless device will reduce infection rates and require a less stringent care environment, while cheaper devices and care methods will help to reduce health care costs and increase potential treatment populations. This will enable clinicians to use less expensive treatment options and to move epilepsy monitoring procedures out of expensive Neurology Intensive Care Units. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]